


Loaded Question

by Huskinata



Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata
Summary: Nodame asks Chiaki a seemingly innocent question and he gives her the wrong answer. How will he fix his mistake?





	

"Chiaki, do you think I'm sexy?" Chiaki was completely taken aback by Nodame's sudden question, which she decided to ask as he was making their breakfast. 

Unsure of how to respond he stated uneasily, "Well I guess it depends on what you mean by 'sexy'."

"Like do I have a hot body? What other kind of sexy is there?" Nodame had this weird look on her face that made Chiaki feel like he was going to regret this conversation. 

"You could be physically attractive and still not be sexy." he responded after having thought about it.

"So am I that kind of sexy?"

"...not really." Chiaki instantly regretted his answer. Turning around to face her he was surprised to find that she was not seated in front of him but heading out the door with her school bag. "I'm an idiot," he said aloud when he heard the door slam.

 

Chiaki tried for the fourth time to contact Nodame before he decided it wasn't worth it. She'll be back later, even if she was sulking, and once home would get over it quickly. By the time nightfall came and Nodame still hadn't returned Chiaki started to grow restless. "Why was she so worked up about this, it was just a silly comment?" Even as he thought these things Chiaki couldn't believe how insensitive and shortsighted he had been that morning.

Almost a week passed before Nodame came back to the apartment and Chiaki still couldn't get her to talk to him. Finally he came up with an idea. If he could show her that he thought she was sexy maybe she'd forgive him.

 

Two days later the package he ordered from online arrived and he was eager to present it to Nodame in the hopes that she'd accept his apology.

That night as they were climbing into bed Chiaki took out a medium sized box and give it to Nodame. "What's this?" she asked with a huff.

"It's a gift, to say i'm sorry. But," he added quickly as she started to open the box, "you have to take it to the bathroom and open it there." Nodame looked at him in confusion but did as he said. No more than a second after she closed the bathroom door did he hear her squeal with delight. A few moments later she emerged wearing nothing but a set of Purigorota panties and a matching bra. She quickly hugged him and thanked him fervently for the gift.

"Sorry for my comment the other day. You're sexy no matter what you wear, I hope you know that." 

She smiled widely then said, "I can be the other kind of sexy too, you know." Now she lay on top of him in bed and was seductively stroking his inner thigh.

"I know."


End file.
